


Falling in love isn't easy

by oddball



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Love, M/M, Valentine's Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddball/pseuds/oddball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima has seen and believes that love is a challenging phenomenon. As he walks down on the snowy road, watching people make strong and dramatic declarations of love, he thinks if it is just that simple. Of course on days like this, everyone and everything is in love, but Midorima knows that- love isn't that easy... or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in love isn't easy

Midorima Shintarou was a man of clockwork precision. He lead his life nearly clinically. One could accuse this man of lacking emotions and it was more or less true for a large portion of his youth, where led by his arrogant captain, he and his team-mates had proven the rumour true, that- to be miraculous, one had to be ruthless. Thankfully, they had been thrown off that high horse and they managed not to get trampled. They were taught lessons of togetherness, failure, lurching out of that failure, amongst the many others they could gather. They credited this to an unobtrusive friend of theirs. Today, among those many cold days of February, Midorima remembered his friends for a variety of reasons.

He stood patiently, waiting for his regular train to show up in the next three minutes. It snowed softly on the outside of the steel flushed canopies. The smell of to-go caffeine drinks tarnished the pristine air to those who stood on the other side of the fence and for the rest, it reeked of lust itself. Midorima himself held a flask of green-tea. He believed he stood in the no-man zone.

The train arrived as Midorima shuffled his spectacles and moved in. He unraveled his newspaper and began to solve sudoku. It kept his brain sharp, he said, to which Aomine sarcastically retorted "To sharpen the edges Ohsa-Asa has dulled"

He didn't bother to look at the horoscope section, since he had had his fill of Ohsa-rankings. Cancer ranked a decent third, Scorpio fourth, while the top spots were taken in by gemini and Virgo. Midorima knew two people who belonged to those signs and he was certain that today was indeed their day.

A few kids blew air and wrote names in hearts on warmer windows, giggling, as they were overlooked by seemingly more mature but giddy in love nonetheless adults. Midorima's hospital was exactly twenty-three minutes away, the time in which he finished his sudoku, wrote an email to his sister and ran over his surgeries for the day. Today he saw his sisters hadn't email-ed him, the sudoku was the one he had solved before and he had just two surgeries in the earlier half of the day. So Midorima did something unusual. He looked around and everyone seemed to be taken in by the holiday. He smirked a little.

Suddenly his phone beeped. It was a message from Kise, wishing him a happy holiday, signed by himself and his better half. Midorima laughed a slightly annoyed laugh as he wrote out of muscle memory 'die'. He didn't want to write anything more, lest the extroverted message should cause Kise to collapse.

These two had always been examples of Midorima's famed pearl of wisdom "Love isn't an easy thing" . His theory was proven correct when a suited Kise had the worst panic attack minutes before stepping on to the altar.

"I can't do this" Kise said thrusting his feverish face into his palms.

"Kise calm your nerves and..." Aomine said putting his hand on Kise's shoulder.

"I can't!" Kise said stifling his tears "Aominecchi..what you asked me a while back, do you still mean it?" he continued with his scared eyes.

"Kise, now isn't the..." Aomine said before Kise shot forward

"It is! I'm sorry I wasn't sure. But this close to losing you, I know I can't do it. I want to be with you only if you still want me now..." Kise said causing the whole room to silence.

"Kise...I...Look, my arms are open for you, but are you sure aren't just panicking? You said it back then also, commitment scared you..." Aomine said, a little shaken himself, but maintaining composure.

Kise nodded no in a painful way.  Aomine sat down slumped, mad with happiness and scared for Kise.

" We have to stop this wedding without making a big deal" Midorima had said, breaking a tense silence.

Kasamatsu quietly pulled aside his sisters and informed them of Kise's situation. They seemed to have had a hunch, but it was his parents who would've required explaining. Not to mention the girl of course, waiting to walk down the aisle, only to find her groom missing.

Kasamatsu politely made an announcement, after the respective parties were informed of this 'grave misunderstanding'  and the audience left with much gossip.

Midorima recalled how it took Kise months to reconcile with his parents and how it took Kuroko's aid to convince Aomine's parents that this wasn't a 'childish whim'.  "Love isn't easy" Midorima had said to someone he knew.

The station arrived and Midorima glanced at his watch. Fifteen minutes to walk to office and yet be couple of minutes earlier than every other visiting surgeon. Midorima made a stop to the store that stocked up his 'lucky-items'. The old lady smiled as she saw her favorite customer make an entry and immediately know what he wanted. He flashed a coin with the word "love" written in kanji in her direction.

"Ah! Love it is, Midorima-kun?" she softly said.

"If it were this easy to get love, Chiyo-san" Midorima said handing in the change.

She laughed pleasantly as he bowed a polite good-bye. Of course he was right. Doing things for love had never been a walk in the park. After the miracles had miraculously landed up in the same college and Kagami had gone back to the US, Midorima had begun to wonder what fate was doing to them. Strangely enough, fate dealt its hand, and they would know a year after college, when Akashi's father had invited them all to a grand banquet.

He proudly announced that his son would succeed him in the Akashi-corporation as CEO, he would expand his business and that he would get engaged to the girl his father had chosen fit to be the queen to his empire. Akashi was cheered on to the podium, as newly sworn in president, delivering his first speech. Midorima looked a little perturbed looking at his former captain, with a look unlike he had seen before. This was a third Akashi in Midorima's view. Ohsa-asa too had something cryptic about the Sagittarian sign "today is a time to make and break deals" Midorima stared wide eyed as Akashi spoke. Not even Ohsa-asa could've seen this.

"Thank you for your support, however it gives me displeasure at the same time pleasure to say I will not expand the business neither get engaged to Naruka-san. For the lessons taught to me, albeit against my stupid stubbornness, will go to waste were I to agree to this. And the person responsible for this, must know, that what I assumed to be a mere fascination, is probably much deeper. In lieu  of that, I cannot devote myself to someone else, when I'm not certain what you mean to me... Tetsuya. Thank you so much father for everything you've given me, but I will not be broken again"

Akashi's father was too polished to make a scene. He carefully addressed the party saying he needed to talk to his son. He wanted to know where this absurdity stemmed from and he definitely wanted to meet this 'Tetsuya'. The crowd dispersed barring the miracles, who were carefully choosing words to help defend their ex-captain's stand. Kise cited from personal example and pleaded heart-fully to Akashi's father to forgive his son.

It was not easy to accept his son's want to run a kindergarten with this teal-haired boy, to scout talent for high school basketball, to let go for a while and finally, to let him love.

Midorima shrugged. Like he always said - Love isnt easy.

He clocked in a perfect 10:15 am and the staff smiled at his spotless coat and time. He glanced at his calendar and smiled a tad. His brisk and less procedure-oriented surgeries were done by noon. He quietly made his way to the parsimoniously wavering snow fall outside. He wondered considering the day it was, if Kise and Aomine would be 'at-it' like wild rabbits or planning a decadent evening (considering it was Kise). Before his imagination would prop up defiling images of those two, he chose not to care, however much the odds tilted in the former's favour.

He casually dropped by at the local florist. The florist smiled and handed him a bouquet, with a card stuck to it. He held it in his gloved hands as he walked steadily to the next block. He saw some children leaning against the window of the crowded restaurant, pointing at a stupendous cake, where Murasakibara was a pastry-chef. The restaurant was full. Midorima, while picking up his order, wondered why people would chose to spend today in a crowded place rather than at home. Then again, love wasn't his cup of tea he declared.

Midorima made it back home and saw a small post-it stuck to the fridge. "Shin-chan, see ya at 6!" Midorima smiled. He would've baked something, but it was far too tough for someone like Midorima to figure what 'a touch of love' in his partner's hand written recipe meant!

He fashioned the table with neat cutlery, a candle, the cake, the bouquet and some home cooked meal. He sat quietly, his arms crossed remembering how this had worked a while ago.

"Love isn't easy, Takao. Akashi, Kise and Aomine are all proof" he said leaning across a table. Takao and Midorima were in separate colleges, but somehow tried to keep in touch (mostly persuasion from the less shy Takao)

"But love doesn't have to be tough either, Shin-chan" Takao said with a slight glint.

Midorima heard the bell ring, he opened the door and Takao burst in and hugged the taller man. He lightly kissed a flustered Midorima.

"Aye! Shin-chan! You did all that!" Takao gleamed. He proceeded to hug Midorima again in delight.

"Happy valentine's day Takao" he said, handing the lucky item in. Cancer's lucky item was a regular pen it seemed. Scorpio- anything spelling 'love'

Love wasn't easy for most, but Midorima couldn't have helped but acknowledge that it wasn't all that hard either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Something I was wondering. No love story is devoid drama. But sometimes can't things be simple and easy too? 
> 
> that's all for now! Hope you'll enjoy it :)


End file.
